The invention concerns a lifting equipment with mechanical, pneumatic, hydraulic or electrical drive for four-wheeled motor vehicles.
The inadequate mobility of passenger motor vehicles when moving into and out of parking places, in emergency situations and accidents as well as in the case of the daily traffic jams on all highways is sufficiently well known. A change in the direction of travel or the moving into and out of parking places in vehicle queues frequently require repeated shunting with the danger of a collision with other vehicles. The cause of this is substantially the large turning circles of the passenger motor vehicles, which does not permit a turning in the smallest space.
In the GB-A No. 380048 (Evans), there is described a lifting equipment which is firmly mounted at the vehicle base and which on corresponding arrangement lifts either the front wheels or the rear wheels of the vehicle, wherein a small roller loaded by the vehicle weight bears against the roadway and shall at the same time serve as transverse drive. Apart from the expensive mechanism with manual operation, it can be stated that it is almost impossible to move a vehicle weighing several tons, for example on a cobble-stone surface, by means of a roller and to turn the vehicle about the front and rear axle. It must furthermore be regarded as impossible to pivot the vehicle about the vertical axis on the spot when one wheel pair each time still has adhesion with the roadway. Already by reason of the fact that the vehicle is for example raised by both front wheels off from the roadway, it can be stated that a pivotation of the vehicle about a vertical axis is neither intended nor performable. The printed specification also contains no statements about whether the vehicle shall or can be pivoted with the own travel drive.